


My Demon

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Chains, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Gags, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Dom Aziraphale, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rescue, light Sub Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Post apocalypse and a demon comes to take Crowley back to hell, Aziraphale is not going to stand for it, and accidentally reveals more than he intended.





	My Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly before I saw the show, based on the book and trailers for the show.

Aziraphale arrived at Crowley's apartment and was too incensed even to bother with politely knocking and instead clicked his fingers and went straight through the locked door. He could sense Crowley's aura within, and the Bentley was parked outside so he called out as soon as he was inside.

“Crowley! Crowley! Do you know what’s happening? That bookshop two doors down from mine is closing down next month! The owner is retiring. How dare they. I’ll be inundated now, it’ll be customers morning, noon … and …..”

He trailed off, Crowley wasn’t replying, and he couldn’t remember when he had last been able to talk for that long with the demon without some kind of acknowledgement or interruption. But he knew the demon was there, somewhere, not in the main living space, so he went to investigate the bedroom, if that demon had abandoned him in his hour of need to _sleep_ , again, then he would, he would, well, some rather unangelic thoughts involving buckets of cold (non-holy) water flitted through his head.

Stepping into the bedroom he was immediately halted in his tracks at the sight before him. Crowley, on his knees, hands chained behind his back and shackled to his ankles, and a gag covering his mouth. In front of him a large, no, a very large man stood, but it was obvious that this man wasn’t used to standing, or used to inhabiting the body he was in at all, this was clearly a demon. The waves of dark hatred coming off of him made Aziraphale step back in shock.

“What are you doing here, _Angel_?” The demon said with a sneer.

Pulling himself to his full height Aziraphale replied, “I could ask you the same thing, _I_ have been on Earth for six millennia, I can go where I like, whereas you look like you only just crawled out of hell this morning.”

Crowley attempted to join in the conversation, but could manage no more than a few grunts and was swiftly kicked in the guts for his trouble.

“Now see here, there’s no need for that. Why don’t you just take off the gag and see what he has to say.”

“I don’t care what he has to say. I’m just doing my job. Go to Earth, collect Crawley, take him back to hell because he messed up the apocalypse. That’s it. So, we’ll be going now.”

Before Aziraphale could stop him the demon grabbed Crowley by the hair and yanked his head back, he plucked his sunglasses off and crushed them in his fist. “You don’t need those where we are going, _Crawley_.”

Crowley cried out in pain and struggled against the demons grasp, Aziraphale took a step closer, “Stop that. He clearly doesn’t want to go, leave him be.”

“Of course he wants to go, why would he want to stick around here now that there’s not going to be an apocalypse? He’s a demon, he belongs down there.”

“Why is he chained up then, if he wants to go so much?”

The demon smirked, “I don’t think I should explain that to you, your poor innocent soul won’t be able to take it.”

The demon grabbed Crowley by the hair again and jerked him closer as he began drawing glowing sigils in the air to open the way back to hell, although he was somewhat hampered by Crowley’s attempts to wiggle out of his grasp and his loud grunts in Aziraphale’s direction.

“Stop that! Stop that now!” Aziraphale cried, having come to the definite conclusion that Crowley was against this ‘return to hell' plan, and feeling a desperate flare of protectiveness over his friend.

“What are you going to do about it. You don’t even have your sword anymore, and you think you can stop me?”

Aziraphale looked up at the demon, who towered over him like a mountain and then looked around desperate for some kind of weapon. He grabbed the only thing to hand off of Crowley’s nightstand and brandished it threateningly. “I’ll stop you.”

The demon laughed and eyed the large pink dildo in Aziraphale’s hand, “Looks like fun, maybe next time I’m corporeal, but I’ve got to go. He is our demon, and we want him back.”

Something inside Aziraphale snapped, and suddenly the dildo burst into divine flame, lighting up the room with bright white light and banishing every single shadow, “He is _my_ demon, and you can’t have him!” he shouted stepping menacingly closer to the demon.

The demon flinched back, he knew that one touch, even a spark, from the divine flames and he would die, not just go back to hell, but gone completely.

Aziraphale advanced again, his wings suddenly snapped into existence and were held out high in a warning display, he seemed to get larger somehow with every step, and the air shimmered with energy around him. He advanced on the demon and repeated, “He's mine.” His voice rose and could be felt through the vibration of the floorboards, “Don’t come back here or I’ll kill you.”

The demon glanced back at Crowley, as if assessing his chances of escaping with his prize, and then darted into the ensuite bathroom. By the time Aziraphale got there all that was left was the fading glow of the portal that the demon had used to escape.  
He stalked back into the bedroom, weapon held high and eyes darting around the room looking for further threats. He was still throbbing with energy and although physically he still seemed the same size as normal, he simultaneously was much too large for the room. His eyes, normally so soft and blue, instead glowed with a brilliant pure white light.

He was still high on Angelic power, his protective instincts on overdrive, he prowled around the room, scowling at the walls, waving his improvised sword as if daring any more demons to come and fight him. For several minutes he was completely consumed by the need to protect, defend, fight.

When the primal feeling subsided and his brain came back online Aziraphale shivered and drew his energy back into himself. He dropped his weapon onto the floor where it buried itself 5 centimetres into the floorboards before the flames guttered and went out.

He turned towards Crowley, to find him still struggling against his bonds, and swiftly miracled away the gag, although the chains seemed resistant to him.

Crowley stopped struggling and cracked his jaw inhumanly wide to ease the discomfort from being gagged, “I didn’t know you could do that.” He said gesturing to the improvised weapon with his head.

Dropping to his knees and fumbling with the chains by hand Aziraphale replied, “Neither did I. I’ve only ever had the flames with the sword before. I guess needs must when....well, when they must.”

A few more minutes of struggle and with a combined effort from both of their divine and occult powers they eventually manage to remove the enchanted chains. They dropped onto the floor and swiftly dissolved into a small puff of smoke that dissipated almost instantly.

As soon as the chains were off Aziraphale realised just how close he was to Crowley, the pair of them kneeling together on the bedroom floor indecently close, he tried to stand, to pull away, but Crowley stilled him with a hand on his arm.

“So, I’m yours, am I?” he teased.

Aziraphale refused to meet his eyes, “Don’t, it was just a turn of phrase, that’s all.”

“Hmm, seems to me that you stood up to a demon twice your size, and summoned the divine spark, just for me. More than a turn of phrase I think.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Crowley pursed his lips and hummed.

“Well, I’ve got a shop to run, I can’t stay here all day.” He tried once again to stand, but Crowley wrapped his arms around him until they were chest to chest and Aziraphale could hardly avoid staring into those yellow snake eyes.

“Sod the shop. You just rescued me from eternal torture, and you claimed me. I know what a human would do in these circumstances.” His eyes flicked to the erstwhile divine weapon, now returned to all of its pink silicony glory, “As you can see, I’ve been rather enjoying the pleasures of the flesh recently....” he left the sentence hanging, his eyes doing complicated things that were obviously meant to impart a message that Aziraphale completely refused to interpret.

“I’ll leave you to your pleasures then, I trust you wont get yourself caught again while I’m gone.”

Crowley waved the thought away, “No no, he caught me unaware, won’t do that again. Anyway, it’ll take him ages to tell anyone he’s failed, that’s the problem with a system where failure is met with swift and painful retribution.”

“Well, good, I'm glad you’re safe. I'll see you later.”

“Angel, I _am_ yours, you know.”

Aziraphale blushed and studied the carpet underneath his knees.

“Some would say I owe you, for saving my life.”

Aziraphale’s eyes flashed with anger and he turned his gaze on Crowley, “I’m not interested if it's _payment_.”

“Oh, but you _are_ interested.”

“Oh.....shush you.”

“Nuhuh, your secret's out now, you can’t stop me.”

Aziraphale quickly countered, “I could gag you.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Aziraphale blushed even harder, Crowley smiled and pulled him in even closer until he could whisper in his ear, “You could, but then I couldn’t do this.”

He pulled back just enough to gently brush his lips against Aziraphale’s, and then pushed them together a little more firmly when he met no resistance. He could feel Aziraphale holding himself very still, but after a few seconds he melted into Crowley, wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss eagerly.

Crowley broke the kiss and smirked, “Still going to pretend this all means nothing?”

Aziraphale stiffened, he studied Crowley carefully, then decided that the jig, as they say, was very much up. “Oh fine! I suppose if they are going after you any way it doesn’t matter anymore.”

He snapped his fingers and they were instantly relocated 3 feet to the right onto Crowley’s bed, with Aziraphale lying mostly on top of the surprised demon. Another snap and they were both naked.

Aziraphale allowed a little of his power out to make his eyes glow and his voice resonate through Crowley’s body, “Be a good boy, or I _will_ gag you again.”

Crowley flicked out a tongue that was much more snake like than it had been a moment before, “Wanna see what I can do with this angel?” he quipped.

Aziraphale replied in his normal voice as he stroked Crowley’s chest, allowing just the tiniest spark to flow out where his finger touched “All in good time my dear, I have some ideas of my own first.”

He dove in to kiss Crowley deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and rolled his hips against Crowley’s pelvis to make him feel the frankly inhuman size of his affection for him.

He pulled back briefly, “And then you can come and sort out my bookshop problem.”

Crowley grinned and replied cheekily “You’re the boss.”

Aziraphale’s voice seemed to come from everywhere, “Yes, I am.” And then an adorable giggle bubbled up from his human throat, which he smothered against Crowley’s eager lips.

**

Epilogue

What with the pair of supernatural beings remaining holed up in Crowley’s bedroom for the best part of three weeks Crowley was left with very little time to prevent the sale of the tiny bookshop to a property developer who had plans to turn it into flats. But, his Angel’s word was his command, something that he had learnt over their marathon sleepover very often led to very enjoyable things for both of them.

So he cajoled, scared, tempted and generally wiled his way into the bookshop instead being sold to a large chain of bookshops who would rebrand and keep it open, thus diverting the majority of the book buying public away from Aziraphale’s shop.

In celebration of his success Aziraphale bought a replacement for the dildo that was unfortunately still stuck in Crowley’s floor, and they didn’t emerge again for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a comment ☺
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
